The day Allen's life changed
by Mukuro234
Summary: Allen got accepted into a new school life and meets Lavi well i'm not good at summeries so you'll just have to read it to find out. Laven Lavi x Allen
1. Chapter 1

* **Allen POV***

I woke up ready for my first day at a new school when I noticed how late it was. "Aaaaaaah I'm going to be late." he said running out the door . I arrived at the school just as the bell rang and headed straight to the office when I bumped into a Chinese girl with dark green hair in two tight pigtails.

"Oops, sorry are you ok?" She asked me nicely " oh you're the new kid, Allen walker right?"

"Um Y-yes t-that's r-right" I stuttered.

"Hi I'm Lenalee Lee, I'll take you to the office."

"Oh ok."

***Lenalee POV***

I looked at Allen and noticed that he had white hair, a wrapped arm, and a scar on the right side of his face. All I could think of was how different but adorable this white haired boy looked.

"Hi I'm Lenalee Lee, I'll take you to the office."

"Oh ok."

I took his hand and dragged him all the way to the office as we were getting a weird looks and glares. I spoke up after lots of awkward silence. "Okay were here, big brother I brought him like you asked."

"Thank you my beautiful lenalee."

***Normal POV***

Allen just watched the short black haired man hugging looked like she was getting very annoyed. Allen watched dumb founded as she kicked the man in the head.

Later on

"*cough* so your Allen Walker right?"

"Um yes sir" Allen said shyly.

"Ok so my names Komui Lee the principle of Black Order High" Komui introduced himself, "oh yes and here's your schedule."

"Thank you sir, but I'm late for the first class."

Lenalee cuts in " oh you have first class with me I'll just explain the situation to ."

"Thank you so much Lenalee." Allen says

"Oh and I'll introduce to my friends as well their all in that class to."

"Ok" Allen whispers almost hard to catch.

Once Allen and Lenalee reach the class room, Lenalee tells Allen to wait outside till she gives him the ok. A few minutes later she comes back and says that he can can come in and introduce himself to the class.

"Ok students quiet down theirs a new student who I would like to introduce to all of you," Mr. Tiedoll says.

Allen walks into the class room where he hears gasps and chatter as he says his introduction "Hello everyone I'm Allen Walker, It's nice to meet you all."

"Well then Allen if you would please sit next to Lavi," Mr. Teidoll tells Allen, " Lavi if you would please raise your hand."

"I'm right over here" Lavi says with excitement in his voice. Allen slowly walked over to sit next to Lavi. " Hiya, what up little buddy."

"Um hi" Allen said shyly.

***Lavi POV***

As I sat there gapping at how cute he looked I seen that Allen was looking a little shy so I decided to speak up. " Hey um uh would you like me to explain what we are doing in Mr. Tiedolls art class today?"

"Um yes please," Allen responded shakily.

So after 20 minutes of Lave explaining to Allen what he was suppose to do Allen got straight to work. All I could do was look and marvel at how cute Allen was. He was working so hard, he looked so cute when he was concentrating. Wait, what the heck am I thinking? Have I fallen for him already?

***Allen POV***

What's Lavi staring at me so intently for? Its so weird, but now that I think about it he is pretty hot. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? God what's wrong with me? Ok enough, I need to focus on my work not him. My thoughts were interrupted by Lavi's sweet voice," Hey Allen want to eat lunch together with me, Lenalee and kanda?"

"Sure," that's all I could come up with.

After that the next two classes went by pretty fast. Next thing I knew the bell rang for lunch and Lavi followed me to my locker. " Hey little buddy ready to head to the caf?"

I smiled and replied to him" mmhm lets go."

"Hehe you look cute with a smile on your face."

When he said that I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life. When we got to the caf I seen Lenalee with a big grin on her face while waving enthusiastically. So I did the same, so did Lavi while screaming "there you are lena-lady and Yuu."

The dark blue haired guy yelled back while pulling out a sword, " I dare you to call me that again baka usagi."

" Ok Yuu," when lavi said that the dark haired guy Kanda I think is his name was chasing Lavi with his sword all across school. I asked Lenalee " does this usually happen."

"Ya it does so you wanna get lunch, I'll pay?"

"What! No you don't have to pay for my food."

"I know but I want to so just pick your food, no talking back."

" Ok' was all I could say. So I picked the food I wanted while Lenalee stood there gapping and she asked "are you going to eat all that food?"

All I could do was blush and nod my head.

" Wow you have a big appetite, don't you?" After Lenalee picked her food and paid for both of us, out of nowhere Lavi showed up scaring me so bad I almost jumped three feet in the air. " Don't startle me like that Lavi."

"Oh sorry lil buddy." while he was saying that he also put his arms around me and smothered me. I was blushing such a bright pink I'm sure everyone seen it.

"Awe our little Allen is blushing like a girl."

"I'm **not** a girl!"

"I know hehe," he said while still smothering me.

" What's up with this fag moment," Kanda cut in as he sat down with a bowl of soba. " Who's this Mayoshi?"

A tick appeared on Allen's head as he said " who you calling a bean sprout?"

"I'm calling you a bean sprout, bean sprout."

"RAWR!" I almost lost control, if it weren't for Lavi and Lenalee holding me back Kanda would be so dead.

" Cool it Allen, just ignore Kanda ok he's not worth it." Lavi said while trying to hide a snicker.

" This is not funny Lavi" I said still angry. " I'm not short and I'm not a bean sprout."

That's when Lenalee cut in "ok guys calm down," just as she said that the bell rang for the next class and the rest of the day was quiet. Once the last bell rang I packed up my things when Lavi startled me.

"Hey buddy can I come over to your place." Lavi asked with a genuine smile.

"ok fine just don't be to surprised if you see my mast being the crazy drunkard he is."

***Lavi POV***

'Master what is Allen talking about' I must have made a weird face cause Allen's face turned into a frown. My heart started to ache at his frowned face and before I knew it I had Allen in a tight embrace.

"Ah! Lavi what are you doing," Allen asked blushing furiously.

"I-I-I um just didn't want to see that frowned face and before I knew it you were in my arms." I felt a faint blush rise in my cheeks. I couldn't even look Allen in the eye. When I did look over Allen's face was as red as the scar on his face. He immediately turned around and said " Um ok, are we going to my place or not."

'Hehe Allen can be so cute' " ok I'm coming" I said enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

* Allen POV*  
I woke up ready for my first day at a new school when I noticed how late it was. "Aaaaaaah I'm going to be late." he said running out the door . I arrived at the school just as the bell rang and headed straight to the office when I bumped into a Chinese girl with dark green hair in two tight pigtails.  
"Oops, sorry are you ok?" She asked me nicely " oh you're the new kid, Allen walker right?"  
"Um Y-yes t-that's r-right" I stuttered.  
"Hi I'm Lenalee Lee, I'll take you to the office."  
"Oh ok."  
*Lenalee POV*  
I looked at Allen and noticed that he had white hair, a wrapped arm, and a scar on the right side of his face. All I could think of was how different but adorable this white haired boy looked.  
"Hi I'm Lenalee Lee, I'll take you to the office."  
"Oh ok."  
I took his hand and dragged him all the way to the office as we were getting a weird looks and glares. I spoke up after lots of awkward silence. "Okay were here, big brother I brought him like you asked."  
"Thank you my beautiful lenalee."  
*Normal POV*  
Allen just watched the short black haired man hugging looked like she was getting very annoyed. Allen watched dumb founded as she kicked the man in the head.  
Later on  
"*cough* so your Allen Walker right?"  
"Um yes sir" Allen said shyly.  
"Ok so my names Komui Lee the principle of Black Order High" Komui introduced himself, "oh yes and here's your schedule."  
"Thank you sir, but I'm late for the first class."  
Lenalee cuts in " oh you have first class with me I'll just explain the situation to ."  
"Thank you so much Lenalee." Allen says  
"Oh and I'll introduce to my friends as well their all in that class to."  
"Ok" Allen whispers almost hard to catch.

Once Allen and Lenalee reach the class room, Lenalee tells Allen to wait outside till she gives him the ok. A few minutes later she comes back and says that he can can come in and introduce himself to the class.  
"Ok students quiet down theirs a new student who I would like to introduce to all of you," Mr. Tiedoll says.  
Allen walks into the class room where he hears gasps and chatter as he says his introduction "Hello everyone I'm Allen Walker, It's nice to meet you all."  
"Well then Allen if you would please sit next to Lavi," Mr. Teidoll tells Allen, " Lavi if you would please raise your hand."  
"I'm right over here" Lavi says with excitement in his voice. Allen slowly walked over to sit next to Lavi. " Hiya, what up little buddy."  
"Um hi" Allen said shyly.  
*Lavi POV*  
As I sat there gapping at how cute he looked I seen that Allen was looking a little shy so I decided to speak up. " Hey um uh would you like me to explain what we are doing in Mr. Tiedolls art class today?"  
"Um yes please," Allen responded shakily.  
So after 20 minutes of Lave explaining to Allen what he was suppose to do Allen got straight to work. All I could do was look and marvel at how cute Allen was. He was working so hard, he looked so cute when he was concentrating. Wait, what the heck am I thinking? Have I fallen for him already?  
*Allen POV*  
What's Lavi staring at me so intently for? Its so weird, but now that I think about it he is pretty hot. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? God what's wrong with me? Ok enough, I need to focus on my work not him. My thoughts were interrupted by Lavi's sweet voice," Hey Allen want to eat lunch together with me, Lenalee and kanda?"  
"Sure," that's all I could come up with.  
After that the next two classes went by pretty fast. Next thing I knew the bell rang for lunch and Lavi followed me to my locker. " Hey little buddy ready to head to the caf?"  
I smiled and replied to him" mmhm lets go."  
"Hehe you look cute with a smile on your face."  
When he said that I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life. When we got to the caf I seen Lenalee with a big grin on her face while waving enthusiastically. So I did the same, so did Lavi while screaming "there you are lena-lady and Yuu."  
The dark blue haired guy yelled back while pulling out a sword, " I dare you to call me that again baka usagi."  
" Ok Yuu," when lavi said that the dark haired guy Kanda I think is his name was chasing Lavi with his sword all across school. I asked Lenalee " does this usually happen."  
"Ya it does so you wanna get lunch, I'll pay?"  
"What! No you don't have to pay for my food."  
"I know but I want to so just pick your food, no talking back."  
" Ok' was all I could say. So I picked the food I wanted while Lenalee stood there gapping and she asked "are you going to eat all that food?"  
All I could do was blush and nod my head.  
" Wow you have a big appetite, don't you?" After Lenalee picked her food and paid for both of us, out of nowhere Lavi showed up scaring me so bad I almost jumped three feet in the air. " Don't startle me like that Lavi."  
"Oh sorry lil buddy." while he was saying that he also put his arms around me and smothered me. I was blushing such a bright pink I'm sure everyone seen it.  
"Awe our little Allen is blushing like a girl."  
"I'm not a girl!"  
"I know hehe," he said while still smothering me.  
" What's up with this fag moment," Kanda cut in as he sat down with a bowl of soba. " Who's this Mayoshi?"  
A tick appeared on Allen's head as he said " who you calling a bean sprout?"  
"I'm calling you a bean sprout, bean sprout."  
"RAWR!" I almost lost control, if it weren't for Lavi and Lenalee holding me back Kanda would be so dead.  
" Cool it Allen, just ignore Kanda ok he's not worth it." Lavi said while trying to hide a snicker.  
" This is not funny Lavi" I said still angry. " I'm not short and I'm not a bean sprout."  
That's when Lenalee cut in "ok guys calm down," just as she said that the bell rang for the next class and the rest of the day was quiet. Once the last bell rang I packed up my things when Lavi startled me.  
"Hey buddy can I come over to your place." Lavi asked with a genuine smile.  
"ok fine just don't be to surprised if you see my mast being the crazy drunkard he is."  
*Lavi POV*  
'Master what is Allen talking about' I must have made a weird face cause Allen's face turned into a frown. My heart started to ache at his frowned face and before I knew it I had Allen in a tight embrace.  
"Ah! Lavi what are you doing," Allen asked blushing furiously.  
"I-I-I um just didn't want to see that frowned face and before I knew it you were in my arms." I felt a faint blush rise in my cheeks. I couldn't even look Allen in the eye. When I did look over Allen's face was as red as the scar on his face. He immediately turned around and said " Um ok, are we going to my place or not."  
'Hehe Allen can be so cute' " ok I'm coming" I said enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

***Normal POV***

"Hey Gramps." Lavi says as he flies across the room.

" What the hell are you doing here you should be in school."

"Um I just didn't want to go to school that's all, I wanted to spend the day with Allen." Lavi walked over to Allen and gave him a caring hug.

"Hey um Lavi this is embarrassing," Allen said as he was shaking.

"Hey Lavi who's this wrapped in your arms."

"Oh ya, he's my precious Allen."

"Um lavi I can't breath," Allen says almost out of breath.

"Any ways Lavi I was just on my way out, oh and make sure you don't fall behind in school got that."

"Yes, yes Old panda," 'Thwack' " Ow you old geezer that hurt."

"Hmph."

"Oh whatever!"

"What was that all about," Allen asked Lavi with worry in his voice. When Allen looked over he noticed that Lavi looked upset.

***Allen POV***

I think something upset him. "hey Lavi are you ok," I looked at him with worry written across my face.

"Oh Allen I'm fine, don't worry." He said with a smile on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes. So I planted a kiss on his lips in hope of cheering him up.

"Hmm you could continue with that." Lavi stated with a mischievous grin that looked like Cheshire cat.

"Hehe I love you to Lavi, forever and always."

" Oh Allen your making it hard to hold back from molesting you." Lavi said while smothering me in a hug.

"heehee Lavi why are you holding back" I said holding his hansom face in my hands and kissing him teasingly.

"Oh come on Allen stop teasing me." All I could do was laugh as he pushed his against mine with lust. I let a moan slip from my lips but it surprised me when he pushed me down and was trying to take off my shirt. I was trying to do the same thing to him. I could feel both of us were smiling into the kiss, it was very passionate. He broke the kiss so the both of us could get some much needed air and in the process nibbled on my neck and jaw line which forced another moan out of my lips. Lavi's smirk was even wider (if that's even possible.)

"Ah Lavi! Mmm."

"Mmmm Allen even your voice is turning me on."

"Ah! I'm not trying to, its your fault for nipping at my sensitive parts." By that time our clothes were across the room, not even paying attention to them.

After 30 minutes

"Hey Lavi I'm tired how about you?"

"Haha ya me to want to go to sleep?"

"Ya lets go up to your room." I stated tiredly as we walked up to his room and crawled into his bed. We got under the sheets, cuddled up and drifted off to sleep.

**Authors note: Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man. Anyways here's the new chapter hope you enjoy! Oh and sorry its so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Lavi POV***

When I woke up I noticed a white head huddled up to me still sleeping away. I thought I might want to wake him u up. "Hey Allen, wake up" I shook him gently.  
"Mmmm, Lavi?" He looked so cute. Allen was rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out before he looked up at me and said "good morning.'

"heehee morning Allen."

"What time is it anyways Lavi?" When he said that I looked over at the big red numbers on the clock.

"it's 7:30 in the morning" once I said that he got up so quick and hit me in the chin. " Ow that hurt Allen."

"Oh I'm sorry Lavi, I didn't mean to." Allen looked at me with surprise and hurt cross his face.

"Don't worry its not your fault," I tried to calm him down then when he calmed down I went to get dressed and ready for school. Before I even got my pants on Allen was in my door way already fully dressed and asked if he could get breakfast. "okay got get breakfast ill be down in a minute. Oh and Allen don't eat all our food ok." He blushed and mumbled ok. After that it was quiet until I got down stairs and noticed he had like 3 things in front of him. " Hey Allen, is that enough for you or do you want more?"

"Oh hey Lavi, and this is enough for me."

"Okay lil buddy"

"Hey Lavi?"

"Hmm yeah what is it Allen?"

"Um can I stay at your place again tonight?"

"Lets see I'll ask gramps," I said to Allen not sure if he'll be able to " I really do want you to stay over cause I don't want to let go of you but its all up to my gramps."


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a week since Lavi and i spent time at each others house, back and forth. I had alot of fun last week but cross practicly beat me when I got back each time. I had a hard time separating from Lavi but then I made a suggestion that we go on a date ( our first date)

* * *

Were at school right now discusing where to go on our date and when. Even though we should be doing our school work.  
Hey, hey Allen i have an idea."

"Ok what is it, i have an idea to." "Okay lets see who's is better," i said with a mischiveious grin. " heres mine, i wanted to go to the circus and show you some of my past." i looked over at him and his mouth was a jar in surprise. I just started laughing and got alot of looks but shrugged them off.  
"yours is way better than mine."Lavi still had a big smirk on his face, that turned to the gentle smile that gets my heart beating really fast.  
"so were going to the circus that comes to town on sunday with no interuptions?"  
"Yep!" Lavi looked so happy and it made me happy but our date was like 4 days away. After class we had to split for the day which made me sad. T^T

* * *

**-Time skip-**

FInally this week is over and the long awaited day is here.

I was on the phone with Lavi while in the midest of getting ready for our first date. " Hey lavi you almost ready." I couldnt hide the exitement in my voice, he probably heard it.  
"Oooh some ones exited." i could say the same for him. " I'm on my way over there now Ally."  
"Ok but dont call me that, it sounds to girlish and im not a girl i'm a boy."  
"Hahaha ok but i'm right outkside your door, could you let me in?"  
"WHAT!" I was so surprised and happy at the same time i forgot that i was still on the phone.  
"Oi Al are you tring to make me deaf."  
"oh sorry Lavi but i'm going to hang up the phone and let you in." i then hung up the phone and let lavi in, only to be takled to the floor.

"-Allen-"  
"Ugh Lavi, love ya to but i cant breath."  
"Oh sorry Al."He then got off me and kissed my fore head. "So are you ready to go?"  
"Do i look ready?" I asked him while showing that i was half naked.  
"Oh i guess not hehe, I am here a little early."  
"Ya think your like half an hour early." I took a deep breath to calm my self and said " did you miss me so much?" i started cooing and tickled under his chin, not expecting a kiss.  
"Yes i did miss you a whole bunches and couldn't wait for our -first date- to start." i just started laaughing uncontrolably up the stairs to finish getting ready so Lavi and myself could get our first date started. i had to admit i was a little exited myself but Lavi is ultra cute when he gets like that. After a few minutes I walked down the stairs and he was waiting for me like a knight waiting for his princess. I couldn't help but giggle and play along.  
"Are you ready madam?"

He even changed his voice a little. i just kept laughing and after a couple minutes i had Lavi laughing with me. He was just to funny. "Lets go Lavi I don't want to be here when master gets back, i don't want more bruises."  
"Does he beat you all the time Allen?" lavi looked angry for some reason.  
"No only when he gets badly drunk and i make him angry."  
"Ok as long as my Ally is safe."  
"I told you not to call me that."  
"But your so cute." i swear one day i'm so going to punch him.  
"Ok what ever lets just go."


	6. Chapter 6

******Well here it is hope you enjoy.**

**I dont own d. grayman i only own the OC**

* * *

***Allen POV* (At circus)**

"Hey, Hey Allen!" Lavi said bouncing up and down beside me. "Yes, what is it Lavi?" I say trying to hide my excitement but it doesn't work. "Can we go over there first?" He was pointing at the juggling clown on the stage just a little ways away from us. " sure why not?"

We then walked up to the stage and was talked by the juggling clown instead of Lavi for once. " Hey Allen is that really you?"

"Who?" was all I could really say at the moment.

He then proceeds to stand up and wipe off the clown make up, that's when I realize that its Jacob from my days travelling around with Mana. I surprise him by putting my arms around him in a hugging gesture. "Wow it is you Jacob, how have you been?"

"I've been fine and dandy, how bout you?" he said with a big smile on his face which was contagious so I ended up smiling as well. " I'm fine." He then moves on to asking " Who's this friend of yours?" That's when I remembered Lavi was there. " Oh, this is Lavi my..um.. boyfriend." I could feel my face heat up but went on with introductions. " and Lavi this is Jacob an old friend hes in the circus that I was travelling in with my foster father until that treacherous day." As I said that mine and Jacobs faces fell remembering what happened that day. Jacob was the first one to cheer up but not me. It was the the worst day of my life. That's when I noticed Lavi was looking at me concerned.

"Are you ok Al"

"Oh ya, I'm fine." I say putting on a fake smile.

Both Lavi and Jacob yell in unision " You are so _not_ fine!" That surprised me.

* * *

***Lavi POV***

I was surprised that Allen had that type of tragic past even though I don't know the details yet. Why must he have had to gone through something like that. "you ok,Al"

"Ya I'm m fine ." He says that but I know for certain that he's lying. That smiles fake to. So I say whatever comes to mind "you are so _not_ fine!" it just so happens that Jacob was saying the same thing.

"I'll be fine, you guys need to stop worrying." He says that yet his aura says something totally different. " ok if you say so." I say just to drop the subject. " So does that mean you can juggle?" " Ya I can, do you want to see?" I must have had sparkles in my eyes I swear. " I'll take that as a yes."

Allen asks Jacob if he can barrow his juggling balls to show me what he did when he was a kid. When he was juggling I was mesmerized by his beauty. This just goes to show how much I love him. I never want him to leave me.

"Hey Lavi you ok, you've just been staring into space."

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Allens sweet voice. " Ya I'm fine sorry but anyways that was awesome juggling I loved it more cause it was you." Allens face flushed a crimson red. "Awe my Allens blushing, sooo cute."

"AWE shut up Lavi"

"Hehe first you have to catch me." Just as I said that I took off running. "Hey Lavi get back here." " nope you have to catch me first."

* * *

***Normal POV***

Allen looked at Jacob and gave the juggling balls back to him and said " here you go Jacob, bye it was nice to see you again but I've got to go." As he ran after Lavi.

Jacob called after Allen "no problem Allen it was nice to see you again as well!"

(back to Allen and Lavi.) "Hey lavi get your ass back here!" Lavi stopped abruptly and Allen ran into him "OW Lavi don't just randomly stop." He says while rubbing his aching nose.

Lavi turns around with surprise on his face, "whoa my Allen cussed for the first time!"

"Oh shut up Baka Usagi."

"Awe don't use Yu's nickname, not fair." Lavi then sat down pouting so cutely on the ground that's what Allen thinks at least.

"Whatever Lavi." Allen pulls Lavi off the ground to drag him to the circus tent. "Come on the shows going to start in like 20 minutes." Allen finally had a genuine smile on as he pulled lavi away.

**~Later on, after being in the circus tent for two and a half hours~**

* * *

They walk out of the tent a little after everyone else casually holding hands like the two lovers they are when Lavi starts talking "thanks for all the fun I had today Allen."

"Ya no problem, want to go home now it's getting pretty late?"

"Sure why not let's get to my car." They then make the short walk to Lavis car and got in. once in the car they did the seat belts up and Lavi turned on the car. "let's get you home shall we?" lavi says bending down to give Allen a passionate kiss before driving him home.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry so sorry i havent been able to update for so long but i had my reasons sorta. well first is i had so much on my mind what with graduation not so long ago and this and that. the other is i havent been able to think very well. and sorry if this isnt very well written.**


End file.
